Many disasters such as fires, earthquakes and terrorist attacks seriously threaten people's safety. In the event of a disaster, sometimes rescue personnel cannot timely arrive. Therefore, a useful self-help crowd escape device is especially required for high-rise buildings to carry trapped persons or other objects.